


The Things I Want for You

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Army Doctor John Watson, Camping, Captain John Watson, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hiking, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: John wakes up on Christmas morning and can't help thinking of his secret wish list.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	The Things I Want for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for the Christmas Challenge by my friend Kat! ❤️ This is attached to the major fic This, I Vow (Sherlock is a wolf blood and John is an army doctor)
> 
> Special thanks to CarmillaCarmine and thinkanddoodle-batch for all their support ❤️

The bells in the town below rang out with mirth and John shifted slightly; his aching shoulder protesting as he forced himself to sit up. The sun was rising slowly, seemingly still quite tired itself, as it crept up over the horizon, attempting with all its might to make its presence known. Shaking the sleep-addled fog from his own mind, John yawned and stretched his arms up above his head to soothe his tired muscles. 

He glanced at the dying fire from the night before and listened as the bells continued to ring and the town slowly came to life. "It's a bit early for all that commotion, isn't it…?" he wondered aloud, glancing down at the heavy paws and head of the wolf draped over his waist. He stroked a hand over Sherlock's great, furry head and a small smile crept over his features as something finally dawned on him.

_ Oh! It's Christmas… _

The festive ringing of the bells and the hustle and bustle of all the townsfolk were beginning to make sense. He and Sherlock had been traveling for so long that John hadn't even taken the time to remember what day of the week it was, let alone what month, and he felt a stab of sadness in his chest. While it wasn't the first Christmas he had ever spent away from home -  _ Christmas in Afghanistan had been way worse than camping out on a wooded hillside with Sherlock _ , it was looking to be the first one he had spent without any acknowledgement of the day whatsoever. Maybe once Sherlock was awake they could…

No… there wasn't any time for such festivities. Their lives and many others depended on this journey and if they were ever going to get to the bottom of all of this mess, they had to make it to Scotland as quickly as possible. Taking time out for something as trivial as Christmas - no matter how much it might have meant to John in the past - would only create more problems for both of them. 

He let out a soft, resigned sigh and let his hand come to rest between Sherlock's ears, scratching behind them absentmindedly as he let his thoughts wander for just a few moments. One day, he would show Sherlock just what a perfect Christmas could look like. There would be a tree and presents and a wreath on their door as their closest family and friends gathered around them to celebrate another year of love and friendship. One day, he would give Sherlock the very best life he could possibly offer and he decided that would be the day that he could finally say that he had fulfilled his life's purpose… With a sigh, he filed his silent wishlist away for another day. For now, he would just have to settle for supporting his lover and doing whatever it took to keep them both alive and well. 

Sherlock's ears twitched and he wriggled his nose in his sleep; a soft growl of contentment rumbling in his chest. The wolf inhaled deeply and let out a long, agitated breath through his nose - obviously annoyed with all of the fidgeting - and John's expression softened. With all the affection he could muster, he dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the length of Sherlock's grey-black muzzle, stroking the thick fur of his neck with a chuckle. "Merry Christmas to you too, you furry oaf…" 


End file.
